


A Dark Vintage

by DitchingNarnia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fanvid, Four Letter Words Big Bang, Reverse Bang, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/pseuds/DitchingNarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of making dream catchers Emma makes wine. As she struggles with coming to terms with the things she did as the Dark One, making wine becomes her deliverance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Vintage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dark Vintage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863012) by [MadameMayorRM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMayorRM/pseuds/MadameMayorRM). 



[A Dark Vintage](https://vimeo.com/147980871) from [DitchingNarnia](https://vimeo.com/ditchingnarnia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Password: VINTAGE

**Author's Note:**

> So there is an amazing story that goes with this video. Go read it. I can't say how thankful I am for the story that was written by MadameMayorRM. It's perfect and beyond what I had imagined (which wasn't a lot haha).


End file.
